The present invention relates to exploding bridgewire ordnance, and more particulary, to a packaging technique for exploding bridgewire devices which allows custom field assembly of line detonations.
Exploding bridgewire devices have been known for many years in explosive applications. In U.S. Pat. No. 2,755,735 and U.S. Pat. No. 3,351,012, various explosive cartridge assemblies are disclosed which demonstrate two varieties of known packaging of such devices. The former patent is directed to use with a blasting cap, while the latter patent specifically relates to exploding bridgewire initiators. In the latter patent a header contains lead wires to be electrically connected to a high voltage initiator circuit. A known alternative means of such electrical connection is use of a coaxial connector which can be mated with and fastened to the initiator package.
One problem with these known arrangements, particularly when a plurality of such devices must be used in a given application, is that electrical wire must be run to each individual package. This requires extra work space, extra work time, and extra materials. Furthermore, such known electrical interconnection is known to fail, as a result of physical damage in handling, defective construction, and the like.
Furthermore, while a wide variety of high explosive initiation systems are available, a simultaneous, axially symmetric line initiator system is not available. As well, any such line initiator system is preferrably one that requires a minimum of field assembly.